harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Underground Chambers
Potion riddle I would just do this myself, but my wiki experience is somewhat limited. I'm currently re-reading the first book, and I noticed (as I noticed the first time I read it) that the potion riddle cannot be solved using only the information given in the book. This is because only the first, second, and fourth clues are useful to the reader. The third clue deals with the sizes of the different bottles (specifically the smallest and largest). However, the reader is not told the sizes of the seven individual bottles, which would of course be immediately apparent to the characters involved. Personally, I felt somewhat cheated. As I began reading the riddle, I was eager to solve it myself before turning the page and seeing the characters solve it. I did the best I could with just clues one, two, and four, but it's unsolvable without all the clues. One could make an educated guess at the risk of one's life. From what I gather on this article, there were varying versions of the riddle in each of the video games, and according to the article on the Stone itself, the DVD has an interactive version which is faithful to the book, in which I assume one can see the varying sizes. Anyhow, to make a long story short, I think this article should briefly mention that the riddle is unsolvable using only the information given in the book, and perhaps that the full version can be seen and solved on the DVD. This should either go under the "Sixth Obstacle" heading or the "Behind the scenes" heading. Thank you. --Turambar007 08:38, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :This information would belong under "Behind the scenes." All other sections are written from an in-universe perspective, and, from the perspective of the characters, Snape's riddle was be solvable, as they could see the sizes of all the bottles. :) ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 20:43, 16 August 2009 (UTC) For those that want to solve the puzzle the way Hermione had to do it: the puzzle is uniquely solvable only if you assume either potions 2 and 3 from the left to be the dwarf and giant bottles, or potions 3 and 6. Other bottle sizes either conflict with the hints and the solution as provided by the main article, or allow for multiple solutions (requiring the solver to guess). Unfortunately, with these assumptions the puzzle becomes rather easy, not exactly something worth of Severus Snape. 17:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Table I'd like to do this myself but I don't know how. The table in the "Behind the Scenes" section is missing the PS2 game stats. Can someone change that because I don't know how to do that. Secret agent clank 08:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Info box Shouldn't this have a location info box, as it was a series of chambers and not one specific object? --BachLynn (Accio!) 01:39, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Weedosoros Any idea which of the poisons in the sixth chamber is the Weedosoros? It was previously mentioned in the article that the Weedosoros was the last poison in the lineup. But the information about the lineup was removed for reasons unknown. Does anyone know for sure which of the poisons is the Weedosoros? Just a question that I've been eager to know the answer to. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 02:25, March 14, 2019 (UTC) :So, the removal was done in this edit, I'm guessing Seth determined there to be no canon source of Weedosoros actually being the one of the poisons used, though as noted, the Weedosoros article itself did provide a source. I do not have the DVD so cannot help confirming. :FYI, the relocation of Hermione's deduction is at Attack in the Underground Chambers#Potion riddle (Severus Snape's obstacle), I've also recovered a redirect and turn it back to its own article (Potion riddle), as it really makes no sense when a bunch of articles in Category:Letters have way shorter content and got their own pages. I think perhaps future discussion may be best conducted at the talk page of the reinstated article. Not sure though. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 19:39, March 14, 2019 (UTC)